A Father's Sacrifice
by P.IMuteki
Summary: Minato Namikaze-the brilliant neurosurgeon will sacrifice anything, even his own life,to give his toddler son the ability to walk.Antonia Kane-the beautiful FBI agent has only one weakness-close spaces.Now she's to protect Minato and his son.
1. prologue

**A Father's Sacrifice**

**###A.N.: I'm sorry readers I've been quite dead for a while. The story Untold Past is on hold. So I'll be mostly working on this new fic. ### **

**Prologue**

**FBI Special Agent Antonia Kane drew her FBI-issued Glock .23 and eyed the burned out building in a run-down section of downtown Washington, D.C. The broken door hung off its hinges, and as she entered, weapon first, the smell of smoke, urine and dead rats hit her like a noxious wind.**

**Her wrist communicator beeped quietly.**

"**Antonia, damn it, where are you?"**

**It was Storm.**

"**I just got here," she whispered into her COM unit. "The cell phone signal had to come from this building."**

"**I'm right behind you. Three minutes, wait for me."**

**She knew from experience that in three minutes Robby Keith could be long gone.**

**She and fellow Agent Storm Mazi had been tracking Keith for months, since he'd detonated an explosive device in the Mall in Washington, D.C., that killed two people and injured over a dozen, including the daughter of a prominent U.S. congressman.**

**Keith was clever, but Antonia and Storm had finally located his mother and tapped her phone. Now they had him, and Antonia wasn't about to let him slip away again.**

"**Antonia! Answer me!"**

**After an instant's hesitation, she muted the wrist COM's speaker and stepped into the dim, suffocating interior of the building, her weapon ready.**

**As she skirted a pile of broken glass, she heard a noise above her head. She froze, tightening her grip on her weapon.**

**Without moving, she examined the area. She spotted holes in the ceiling, glass and debris on the floor, fire and water damage everywhere.**

**Carefully, her ears attuned to the smallest sound, she started up the wobbly staircase. Something moved in the darkness beyond the stairs. Antonia jerked, but it was just a mouse. She blew out a breath of relief. She was after human vermin of their hands too many times. She wasn't about to lose him this time because protocol dictated she wait for backup. Agents were supposed to use their best discretion in urgent situations.**

**The sound of wood scraping against wood above her sent her heart hammering in anticipation.**

_He was up there__**. **_**She silently eased her way up the rickety stairs, careful to avoid broken steps. The creak of a board under her boot froze her in place. She stood awkwardly poised between two steps, not daring to breathe. After a few seconds of silence, she moved forward.**

**As she approached the second floor, she crouched low, taking the steps at a crawl, then slowly raised her head and her gun. Sucking in a deep breath, she prayed Storm really was only seconds away.**

**She jumped up, swinging her weapon in an arc, checking all sides. **_**Nothing**_**. **

**Cautiously, she angled around the banister.**

**A soft thump from behind had her wheeling around. A man threw all his weight against her, knocking her to the floor. She twisted as she fell, getting off a shot, but it went wild.**

**Screaming like a madman, Keith swung a rifle barrel at her head. Blinding pain wiped out her vision for an instant. She grasped her Glock desperately.**

**Then he was over her, the barrel of his rifle digging into her abdomen.**

"**You shouldn'a gone after my ma!" he screamed.**

**Antonia pointed her weapon at his chest and struggled to breathe. "Put down the gun!" she gasped.**

**Keith laughed. "You gonna make me?"**

"**Drop it now or I'll shoot!" Her voice cracked with fear, but she couldn't back down. She didn't want to die. Not today.**

**He took a step back, and Antonia recognized the instinctive move-he was putting distance between himself and his victim.**

"**Last chance, Keith. Drop it!" she yelled.**

**His grimy finger tightened on the trigger. **

**She fired.**

**Keith staggered and blood blossomed on the front of his dirty T-shirt.**

**She scrambled up, her head spinning.**

**He recovered and rushed her. Before she could get off another shot, he head-butted her in the gut and her back slammed against the banister. With a loud crack, the railing broke.**

**Then she was falling-falling. She hit the stairs. Splinters rained around her as her weight.**

**Then with a jarring thud she hit bottom. The impact knocked the breath out of her. A ridge of hard-packed dirt dug into her back.**

**She looked up. She'd fallen through to the basement. Two floors above, Keith raised his rifle. Antonia tried to roll out of his range of vision, but a massive board pinned her legs.**

**She watched in horrified fascination as his finger tightened on the trigger. She spotted a board she could use as a shield, but she couldn't reach it.**

**She felt the impact as the bullet slammed into her. The report was deafening. Her stomach lurched at the feel of hot sticky blood pooling in the hollow of her shoulder, and she wondered why it didn't hurt.**

**Then it did. Pain ripped her in two, stole the last of her breath. Keith raised his rifle again. Instinct took over and her fingers tightened on the trigger. She looked down at her hand, surprised she still held the gun.**

**Gathering the last of her strength, she lifted her arm. Aiming the gun at Keith's leering face, she pulled the trigger.**

**A horrible rumbling filled her ears. Dust and wood and drywall rained down on her. She struggled to move, but her body wouldn't cooperate. The cold dirt beneath her and the heavy, suffocating, debris on top of her threatened to crush her. Dust and grit filled her eyes. She couldn't see.**

_She was trapped. Buried alive._

**She screamed and pushed at the jagged boards and piles of drywall and broken glass weighing her down. A sharp edge cut into her palm. Drywall dust coated her throat. Soot caught in her nostrils.**

_Buried._

**Panic threw her into insanity. She screamed until her throat swelled and her mouth was full of soot and dirt. Tears soaked up dust and caked like concrete on her cheeks. **

**Terror crowded all rational thought from her brain. The past welled up to suck her into childhood horrors.**

**She was back in the mangled smoking car, the air thick with the moans of her dying parents, her face and body slick with their blood, her little arms and legs pinned beneath twisted metal.**

**Her screams mixed with the echo of explosions and gunfire.**

**But no matter how loud she screamed, nobody came.**

**### I hope you all will like this one! ###**

**Please leave reviews.**


	2. Chap1

Hello everybody! Here's my next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter One**

**Minato Namikaze looked down at his sleeping son. He'd been working with the virtual surgery program and missed Naruto's bedtime again.**

**In the dim glow of a caterpillar night-light, he watched his little boy's lips move slightly with each gentle breath. He looked so small, so innocent-so vulnerable.**

**Minato's heart squeezed with guilt, grief, and stinging regret. Looking away, his gaze landed on Naruto's braces in the corner. In stark contrast to his son's softly lit face, the ultra light titanium sucked up the light greedily, shining with the stark whiteness of bones. They mocked him, a constant reminder that his child's handicap was his fault.**

**Irony twisted his gut. He'd been named a hero for inventing the computer-driven leg supports. Now his own child couldn't walk without them, and it was because of him. He knelt and kissed Naruto's cool cheek.**

"**I love you," he whispered. "I'd die for you if it would change the past."**

**The bedroom door opened. It was Raidon.**

**Minato's senses went on full alert. His chief of security never interrupted him when he was with his son. He slipped quietly through the door to the hall.**

"**Sorry." Raidon said shortly.**

"**What is it? Another breach of the fence?" Next week was the third anniversary of the suspicious car crash that had killed his wife and injured his child. The vehicle that had run her off the road had never been found. And despite his and the government's best efforts to cover up Naruto's survival, this time each year the tabloids always rehashed the sensationalistic rumors surrounding the crash.**

**HORROR IN THE HAMPTONS.**

**Mad Doctor Hides Hideously **

**Maimed Son In Airless**

**Underground Dungeon.**

**Raidon shook his head at the latest headline, his weathered face grim. "Iruka called me," he said. "We've been hacked."**

**Minato cursed. "How bad?"**

"**In and out within a few seconds, according to Campbell. I should have waited until morning. Should have let you sleep." Raidon's face was lined with worry.**

"**No. I wasn't asleep. I need to know as soon as anything happens."**

"**What for? So you have something else on your mind to keep you from sleeping? You couldn't have stopped the hacker."**

**Minato headed for the back stairs. "I could have tried."**

**Raidon followed, laying a hand on Minato's arm. "He's gone now. Go back to Naruto. Try to get some sleep."**

"**I can't sleep. You know that, I might as well work." Minato rubbed his burning eyes.**

"**Son, this is almost certainly a domestic terrorist cell. Why don't you take NSA up on their offer of protection?"**

**Minato sighed. "I talked to them today."**

"**You've decided to move to a secure location?" Hope tinged Raidon's gravelly voice. As proud as the ex-military man was of his security measures, he'd made it clear that he'd prefer having Minato and Naruto under the government protection.**

**Minato shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "We've been though this before. I'm not sending Naruto away. And I can't go with him. The interface hardware is at a critical point- too delicate to be moved, and we're still debugging the software. I can't afford to lose even a couple of days. . . ." He heard the desperation in his own voice. Raidon knew as well as he did the real reason he was working night and day.**

_Time was running out for Naruto._

"**So why'd you call NSA?"**

"**I told them that if they want their damn super soldier technology, they'll find me the best computer expert in the country. They promised me someone within forty-eight hours.**

SPECIAL AGENT **Antonia Kane wiped her palms down her slacks as the doors slid shut, locking her in an elevator that was about to take her underground. Nariño Denzel, Special agent in Charge, had warned her that this assignment would be difficult.**

**However, he hadn't mentioned that the computer lab where she'd be working was twelve feet below ground on a secluded estate in the Hamptons. She closed her eyes the elevator started downward.**

"**Agent Kane?"**

**She opened her eyes to find the military type who'd met her at the front door eyeing her hands. She realized she was clenching her fists.**

"**Yes? Mintz, isn't it?" She deliberately relaxed her fingers. "I'm fine. Looking forward to getting started- it's been a long day." She bit her lip, she sounded like a babbling idiot. She set her jaw and silently commanded her heart to stop fluttering and her hands to stay serenely at her sides.**

**Raidon Mintz frowned at her as the elevator doors slid open.**

**She wiped her palms again, and stepped out into a brightly lit hall. It looked as if all the walls were made of glass. Antonia swallowed nervously; Not very substantial. She resisted the urge to glance up at the ceiling. How did these walls hold up the tons of dirt and steel above their heads?**

**Ignoring the burning sensation on her scalp that signaled rising panic, she concentrated on staying calm.**

**Mintz started down the hall, leaving her to catch up. "You may not get to meet Dr. Namikaze tonight. If he's in the virtual surgery lab, we won't disturb him."**

**They passed empty offices, furnished cubicles with computer workstations, and a door labeled Restroom & Showers that thankfully was not walled with glass.**

"**I thought he was anxious for me to get started reinforcing the firewall," she said.**

**Just past the restroom was a longer, solid glass wall. She saw a dim glow through the glass, although the glare of the brighter hall lights kept her from seeing inside. She had the impression of chrome and steel.**

**Mintz stopped at the door. He nodded his gaze on something or someone beyond the glass.**

**Antonia shaded her eyes and squinted. The room was an exercise room- a very well-equipped exercise room.**

**And as she watched, a very well-equipped man stepped through the glass door and walked toward her with loose-limbed grace. He wore a gray T-shirt and gray exercise pants. The T-shirt was dark with sweat, and hugged the planes of his chest and shoulders. The pants fit snugly over his lean hips and long legs.**

**His biceps flexed as he toweled his face and hair, and then slung the towel around his neck.**

**Antonia gaped at him. Who was he? Not Namikaze, surely. This guy did not look like a famous neurosurgeon. Maybe he was the young bioengineer she'd been told was building the interface implant-Iruka Umino.**

**Mintz stepped aside as he approached.**

**When Antonia pulled her gaze away from his sweaty, sexy body and met his gaze, the lines around his red-rimmed blue eyes and the exhaustion on his face came into focus.**

_This was no kid_**. But, who-**

**His sharp blue eyes burned into hers.**

"**Minato Namikaze, this is Special Agent Antonia Kane," Mintz said.**

"**Ah, yes. NSA said you'd be here by this evening," Namikaze said wryly, lifting one brow.**

_It was him_**. "Well, NSA and the FBI tend to respond more favorably to requests than demands."**

"**I don't have time to wait for the bureaucracy to process a request."**

**His gaze flickered down her body and back up. Then he held out his hand. "So you're the best hacker-buster in the known universe."**

**She stared at the elegantly long, blunt-tipped fingers and neatly trimmed nails. His hands were the only thing about him that fit the information she'd been given. They looked like surgeon's hands.**

**The only recent photos of him were long-range, grainy tabloid shots. From them she'd gotten the impression of a thin, hatchet-faced, obsessed scientist.**

**Boy was she wrong!**

"**Hacker-buster, no, computer expert, yes." Her voice was steadier than her insides.**

**This was Minato Namikaze. Her head spun as lurid headlines filled her vision.**

**HORROR IN THE HAMPTONS.**

**Mad Doctor Hides Hideously **

**Maimed Son In Airless**

**Underground Dungeon.**

**It was typical tabloid fare and it made her shudder each time she thought about it, made her dread meeting Namikaze's child, whom Denzel had told her was paralyzed. How could anyone keep a child in this place? **_Underground dungeon-underground lab_**. Close enough.**

"**Dr. Namikaze." She took his extended hand, and his intensity hit her like the back draft from a fire. Shock and awareness skittered along her spine. His grasp was firm and brief, leaving her palm feeling singed by his touch.**

"**So, Agent Kane, are you really the best?" His voice held a challenge.**

"**Yes, I am," she said without hesitation.**

**His straight mouth tilted slightly at one corner. "Good. Perfect."**

**He glanced at his watch, used the towel on his damp hair again, and then turned to Mintz. "Get her settled and put her to work. What about equipment?"**

"**She brought it with her. Where do you want her?"**

"**In the office across from the virtual surgery lab." He pointed farther down the hall. Then he looked at her. "How much equipment do you have?"**

"**I'd rather have an office upstairs-" Antonia started, but Mintz was listing her equipment for Namikaze. Neither one of them payed any attention to her.**

"**Is there something else you need, Agent Kane?"**

**Windows, lots of windows. "Any chance I could work upstairs somewhere?"**

**No, out of the question." Namikaze eyed her suspiciously. "Are you sure you can handle this job?"**

"**Yes, of course," she said, thankful her voice was still steady. She had a job to do. And that meant forgetting that there were truckloads of dirt and an entire mansion over her head. Her career was at stake. She had to succeed with or without windows.**

"**I assume I can get started." The quicker she started, the quicker she could expose the hacker and get out of this hole in the ground.**

"**Raidon'll take care of anything you need," Namikaze said with a wave of his hand.**

**He might be tired and unkempt, underfed and distracted, but Minato Namikaze exuded an air of command and-she searched for the right word…masculinity…that hummed through her like the ring of a perfectly pitched tuning fork. She blinked and dropped her gaze.**

"**Thanks, Raidon." Namikaze headed back to his lab.**

**Antonia felt stunned. According to his file, Namikaze was thirty-three, and already known worldwide for his breakthroughs with computer-assisted mobility in nerve-damaged patients.**

**Antonia had studied everything the FBI had on him, including clippings from the tabloids. He'd been thirty when his wife was killed three years before.**

**It has long rumored that Namikaze's infant son did not die in the mysterious car crash that killed his wife…**

**Antonia stared at Namikaze's broad shoulders and lean hips until she realized Mintz had left her behind again. She hurried to catch up. He used his thumbprint and keyed in digits from a pass code generator. The door clicked open to reveal a small foyer banked with elevators.**

"**Where are we going? I need to start work."**

**Mintz punched the call button. "I'll show you to your room first, so you can freshen up. Have you eaten?"**

**She nodded, finding it difficult to pull her thoughts away from Minato Namikaze. He was so completely different from her expectations. He was driven, maybe even obsessed. But there was something else about him. Something dark and haunted lurked behind his brilliant blue eyes.**

"**I assume you've been fully briefed on our situation?" Mintz asked.**

"**Yes, sir, I'm here to stop a hacker and construct a firewall; and of course, to help with physical security."**

**Mintz shook his head. "Physical security is not your job. Two of your fellow agents are outside to help my staff handle that. You concentrate on the computer."**

**Irritation stiffened her shoulders. "I've studied the aerial photos. You've done a good job of camouflaging the house."**

**Too good for her taste. This was her first assignment since her injury; and now she understood why Denzel had given her a choice. He'd told her that the staff psychiatrist had declared her minimally qualified. At the time she was furious, and eager to prove the shrink wrong.**

**Now she got it. How ironic that this job tapped into her worst fears. Before her injury, this would have been just another assignment, and her mild claustrophobia would be manageable. But now she was fighting for her career. If she couldn't conquer her irrational fear of closed spaces, she'd lose her job.**

**She suppressed a shudder, drew in a lungful of conditioned air and repeated the mantra Dr. Tsunade had given her to calm her panic.**

_Quiet and safe. Plenty of fresh air. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe._

**It was nighttime now, but she knew from the photos that Denzel had shown her that even during the day; the massive house was shrouded in darkness. "I saw the infrared photos. How do you keep from broadcasting body heat?"**

"**The canopy that stretches over the entire house is made of a specially designed heat-repelling mesh," Mintz answered. "Some sunlight does get in. But it's very good camouflage."**

"**Right. The perfect hiding place," she said wryly.**

"**Not perfect," Mintz responded. "We do what we can to quash any rumors that this is Minato's base of operations. But occasionally somebody tries to breach the walls, or flies over in a helicopter. Usually paparazzi." **

**The faint note of disapproval in his voice intrigued her. She looked at him, but his stern face gave nothing away.**

**The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside.**

"**And now it looks like we've got a hacker."**

"**Did I understand that your computer guy said he got in and out clean?"**

**He nodded. "Iruka Umino. He's the bioengineer working with Minato. He assured us the hacker left nothing behind."**

"**Bioengineer? Who's handling the computer system?"**

**Mintz cleared his throat impatiently. "Dr. Namikaze wants as few people involved as possible."**

"**I don't know how good a bioengineer he is but he's wrong about hackers. They always leave something," Antonia said firmly. "I need to talk to him, find out what he saw."**

"**Tomorrow."**

"**Why not tonight? What he tells me will help determine what other equipment I'll need."**

**Mintz shook his head. "He's busy with Minato tonight."**

"**Well, maybe when he takes a **_break_**," she said impatiently. She needed to get finished and get out. The assignment was already giving her the creeps.**

**The FBI shrink's evaluation taunted her. Hasn't fully dealt with her claustrophobia. She had to defeat the feeling of losing control if she was going to succeed.**

"**Believe me, Agent Kane. We're anxious for you to get started. Get the equipment you brought set up tonight. Assess the system. Decide what else you need. Then first thing tomorrow, you can meet Umino and have him brief you on the hacker's movements."**

**Antonia started to press him, but he held up his hand.**

"**Minato's at a critical point in the debugging process right now. I'm surprised he stopped long enough to exercise, although with the amount of tension he's carrying around…" Mintz set his jaw. "He needs you, but he resents the time it's going to take to bring you up to speed. Time is the one thing he doesn't have. If you're as good as your superiors' say you are he'll figure it out soon enough."**

**She tried one last frontal attack. "NSA is extremely anxious to get their hands on that interface."**

"**NSA is not Minato's primary concern."**

**Before she could ponder that comment, the elevator doors slid open, and they stepped out into the atrium through which she'd entered. It was laid out in brightly veined Italian marble. A mezzanine lined with bookshelves bisected the walls.**

**The high ceiling was crowned by a massive domed skylight. Although the sun had set, a pink and purple glow filtered through the glass dome.**

"**I assume the skylight is shielded, too?"**

**Mintz glanced up. "Yep. The mesh doesn't block the moon and stars as much as it does the sun. And there's clear plastic sheeting to keep out the rain while allowing a little sunlight in."**

**The vise that had squeezed her chest since she got here loosened a bit. She took a long cleansing breath. At least she could see the sky-sort of.**

**Mintz gave her a quick rundown of the house's layout. He pointed to the front doors. "That's north. The staff quarters are on the east. The kitchen, the patio and Naruto's play area are that way." He pointed southward. "And the west door goes to the family quarters. Your suite is in there, next to Naruto's."**

**As he finished, a metallic thumping echoed in her ears.**

"**Raidon!" A toddler ran in from the kitchen area. **

"**This is Naruto." Mintz's controlled drill-sergeant face creased in a smile.**

**Antonia's heart twisted in compassion as the little boy ran clumsily toward Mintz. The metallic thumps were caused by bright silver braces that crisscrossed his little legs like an erector set. Beneath the clanking of the braces, she heard the almost silent whirr of a motor.**

"**Raidon!" Naruto shouted. "Where's my daddy?"**

**He was the image of his father-blond hair, blue eyes. He didn't seem to notice the braces that encumbered him.**

**The tabloid stories held a kernel of truth, but they were totally wrong about the child. Naruto wasn't pathetically crippled. He was bright and energetic. Still, a horrific vision haunted her- a crumpled, crushed vehicle with a baby trapped inside, crying for his mother.**

**She shuddered and her breath hitched.**

"**Agent Kane, are you all right?"**

**She forced herself to breathe evenly. "Of course."**

**Naruto tugged on Mintz hand. "Is Daddy coming?"**

"**Pardner, why aren't you in bed?" Mintz said in a surprisingly gentle voice.**

"**I'm waiting for my daddy."**

"**Where's Miss Shizune?" Mintz inclined his head toward Antonia. "Naruto's physical therapist."**

**Naruto's face began to crumple. "Not Shizune. Daddy. He can take me outside to see the moon." Tears shimmered on his long lashes.**

**As Antonia watched in astonishment, the grizzled security chief lifted Naruto. The boy wrapped his arms around Mintz neck and tucked his face into his collar.**

"**Your daddy's working tonight. I want you to meet someone."**

**Naruto turned his head so that one dark blue eye was visible. "No." He hid his face again. "I want my daddy."**

"**This is Antonia. Can you say Antonia?"**

**Naruto shook his head, but curiosity got the better of him and he peeked sideways at her. "Tony?"**

**His little voice saying the nickname she hadn't heard since childhood caused her to smile, even as it cut into her heart.**

"**Hi, Naruto." She'd never been around kids, so the ache in her chest and the tightness in her throat surprised her. He was so sweet and so vulnerable and brave. And he'd transformed Namikaze's gruff, rigid security chief into a doting grandfather.**

"**Come on, Naruto. Let's get you tucked in."**

**Naruto still peered at her sidelong, from the folds of Mintz shirt. "Tony come, too?"**

"**Oh, no. I don't-"**

"**Sure Antonia can come, too," Mintz said. "And later, your daddy'll come in to say good-night."**

**Naruto shifted and sat up straight, confident in Mintz protective embrace.**

"**Go this way. Tony." He pointed as Mintz headed for the west hall. He watched her over Mintz shoulder.**

**What should she say? She had no clue how to talk to a kid. "How old are you, Naruto?"**

**He held up three pudgy fingers. "Three and a half."**

**Of course. A pang of sadness hit her square in the chest. The car crash had occurred this time of year-September-three years ago. Naruto had been six months old, too young to remember the crash or the pain or the sound of his mother dying. Thank God. **

**They entered Naruto's room to find a young woman with shiny black hair folding back the covers on his bed.**

"**This is Shizune Dufrayne," Mintz said. "Shizune, Special Agent Antonia Kane."**

"**Oh, the computer expert." Shizune gave Antonia a wary nod as she took Naruto from Mintz. "We've all heard about you."**

**Antonia rapidly cataloged the other woman's appearance. Medium height, late twenties, pretty. In good shape. She'd be good for Naruto.**

**She glanced around the child's room. It was painted a bright blue, and filled with every toy a little boy could want. But something about it sent an eerie shiver through her.**

"**Okay, cowboy, let's get you ready for bed," Shizune said, setting him on his bed.**

"**I stay awake 'til Daddy comes."**

"**Daddy may not come tonight. He's very busy."**

**As Naruto's eager face fell, Antonia's heart ached. Shizune began to unlock the braces.**

**Mintz opened a connecting door and gestured for Antonia to precede him into the next room.**

**She stepped through the door, her gaze still lingering on Naruto's room. As Mintz turned the lights on and she looked around the starkly decorated room, it hit her- what was bothering her. **

"**These rooms don't have any windows," she croaked. Her throat constricted.**

"**This is the only level of the house aboveground. That makes it vulnerable. Windows would greatly increase that vulnerability."**

**Her pulse jumped as she pushed away the panic and forced herself to nod. "Vulnerability, of course, that…makes sense."**

**As an FBI agent, she understood, but no amount of rational thinking stilled her knee-jerk response to the vault like rooms. This was why she'd scrimped and saved until she could afford a top-floor condo in Washington, D.C., where all her walls were glass, and the sun streamed in every day.**

**She couldn't get Naruto's sweet little face out of her mind. It horrified her to think he'd lived his whole life locked inside these walls.**

"**Is there a problem, Agent Kane?" Mintz voice was edged with ice.**

**She quoted her mantra for dealing with panic. Quiet and safe. Plenty of fresh air. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. **

"**No, sir. I realize safety is your primary concern. It's just that Naruto is-" She swallowed. "He's a growing boy. He needs sunshine and-" she faltered when Mintz glowered at her"-fresh air."**

"**Naruto's needs are not your purview."**

**She lifted her chin. "So far, apparently nothing is my purview. You've vetoed every suggestion I've made. I must say, your trust in me is underwhelming."**

"**Not just you," he muttered his face grim. "Anyone." He faced her. "Understand this, Agent Kane. As far as the public knows, Naruto died in the car crash that killed his mother. Minato has gone to superhuman lengths to keep the boy here with him."**

**She searched his face. "You don't approve."**

**The lines in his face deepened. "I built this place to withstand an explosion the size of Oklahoma City. But nobody can guard against human ingenuity. All it'll take is one person breaching the walls, or hacking into the computers. NSA wants Minato and his interface safe. They've offered to place him and Naruto in a secure government location."**

"**And you want that, too." No matter how protected the estate was, the child could still be in danger. Still, now that she'd met Naruto, she understood why his father refused to let him out of his sight. After only a few minutes, his innocent, angelic face had already made a dent in her heart.**

"**What I want is not relevant. Naruto is Minato's son. He would give up everything for him, even his own life."**

"**I get the feeling you'd do the same for either of them."**

**Mintz averted his gaze as he dug in his pocket and handed her a small digital device. He cleared his throat. "Your fingerprints are already in the security system. This is your pass code generator. You'll want to keep on your person at all times. The code changes every forty-five seconds. Your print on the key pad plus the entry of this code will unlock any door on the estate. There will **_not_** be any security issues, understood?"**

**Antonia stiffened. "Understood, sir." She took the device.**

"**I'll be back in an hour to take you down to the lab."**

"**I can find my way-" she started, but he'd already turned on his heel and left. The door closed silently behind him.**

**She sat down on the bed and closed her eyes, thankful to be alone for a few minutes. Her neck and shoulders ached from maintaining her composure. Now, as she flexed them, her entire body began to tremble.**

_Underground laboratory. Windowless rooms._** No wonder Denzel had worried about her ability to handle this assignment. She felt the weight of the house and the closeness of the impenetrable walls. Her lungs sucked in air greedily.**

**After twenty-two years, she'd thought she'd conquered her worst personal demon, until Robby Keith had buried her alive.**

**Horror slithered along her nerve endings as she recalled the endless dark. She'd been certain her life was over.**

**But her partner Storm hadn't given up. He'd stayed there while the workers cleared away boards and dry-wall and dirt. He'd kept calling out to her even though she didn't have enough breath to answer him.**

**When they got her to a hospital she had four cracked ribs, a collapsed lung and a broken leg, none of which bothered her as much as the hours of terror she'd spent buried under the debris.**

**She'd experienced the worst. This job should be a piece of cake. All she had to do was keep her cool for a few days until they caught the hacker.**

**She took a deep breath of artificially cooled air and reminded herself that she wasn't buried. She was on the top level-aboveground. The air smelled fresh and the room was large and clean. There was no reason to feel claustrophobic. **

**She closed her eyes, but it didn't help. Her demon was back. The walls were closing in. **

**THE HACKER**grinned as his fingers flew over the keyboard. Just a few more keystrokes and he'd have his first look at Dr. Minato Namikaze's neural interface operating software.

He'd been working toward this moment for three years, since the botched kidnapping of Namikaze's wife and son. He'd learned a lot from the extremists who had run the neurosurgeon's wife and baby son off the road.

_Idiots._ Their blind devotion to their cause came in handy, but only if they had a leader to guide them. _He_ was in control this time. There would be no mistakes.

There was nothing more satisfying than to beat the government at their own game. He'd waited a long time for another chance to prove his superiority.

Eight years ago, he'd not only cracked the FBI's domestic terrorist database, but he'd framed a young hacker for the breach. He'd needed to get rid of her-she'd been too good.

By planting subtle but identifiable clues inside the FBI's computer program, he's led lead investigators to the computer lab at the college she attended. Once they'd identified the computer, it was simple to trace her ID and fin the evidence he so carefully planted.

His brilliant frame-up had made him famous in the hacking world. And now he was back. The National Security Agency had designed Namikaze's firewall, and it was impressive. But so were his skills.

Alert to any sign of detection, he typed a few lines of code, nudging the protective barrier around the software that could make the fabled computer-enhanced supersoldier a reality.

A sense of omnipotence streaked through him. His fingertips tingled and a visceral exhilaration sizzled in his groin. Nobody except another hacker could understand the feeling.

All he needed was a few seconds to gain entrance to the ultrasecure area where Namikaze's files and programs on the neural interface were stored.

He was typing the last bit of code when his cell phone rang.

He jumped. "Son of a-" He jabbed the talk button. "_What?_ I'm in the middle of something."

"The computer expert is here."

Excitement spread through him like electricity. At last, a challenge. "When?"

"An hour or so ago. She's an FBI agent-Antonia something."

"Antonia?" His fingers went numb with shock. "Are you sure?" He stood, propelling the computer chair backward. "What does she look like?"

"Tall. Long black hair. Do you know her?"

_Antonia._ "Of course not." Sweat prickled his neck and armpits. He glanced at his computer screen. "Is she online?"

"No. She's in her room."

"Did she have a laptop?"

"Nope. Mintz won't allow wireless in here."

"I want to know the instant she puts her fingers on the keyboard."

"I'll try. You know how hard it is to call out. How much longer until-"

"Don't start with me. I've got to think. You just make sure you're ready."

"Are you sure I'll be safe?"

"God, do your job and give me a break." He jabbed the disconnect button.

Tall. Ebony. Rage burned through him.

That was his luck. Of course they would send Antonia. His nemesis. The only hacker he'd ever known who could even approach his talent. He'd realized her worth the first time he'd ever met her.

He sat down and pulled the keyboard toward him. He cracked his knuckles and flexed his fingers, then arched his neck. A slow smile spread over his features. In a way it was like a karmic balance.

He'd almost destroyed her once because she refused to follow his lead, but fate in the guise of the FBI had intervened. They trained her and hired her instead of sending her to prison. At the time the irony had eaten a hole in his gut.

Now he understood. His patience, his efforts to distance himself from the radical group who'd caused the death of Namikaze's wife, were paying off in a way he'd never dreamed.

Namikaze's interface and the software that operated it were worth billions. Several foreign leaders were waiting, cash in hand, for the technology that had the potential to create a real super soldier.

Yes, he wanted the money, but that wasn't why he was doing this.

He finally had a chance to prove once and for all that he was the best. He was pitted against Antonia Kane again.

He held the advantage because he knew her greatest fear. Before this was over, she'd pay for dodging prison eight years ago. And her punishment this time would be worse-so much worse.

He put his telephone headset on and hit a preset number on his cell. He had to make sure everything was in place for his first destructive attack on Namikaze's estate.

As he waited he placed his fingers on the keyboard. A thrill, almost sexual, shot through him, all the way to his groin. Antonia was on the other end of his computer.

It would double his pleasure to know that she would die along with Namikaze.


End file.
